A Day in the Life
by bisgosling
Summary: A day in the life of Kurt, Blaine, and Sophie Hummel-Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

"Hm, maybe just one more time...and you're done," Blaine instructed and smiled down at their four-year-old daughter, Sophie, who giggled as Blaine guided her hand once more around the mixing bowl to stir the cake batter. They were currently making a cake as the dessert for the dinner they were attending at Rachel and Finn's that night.

"I did it," she cheered excitedly, climbing a stool so she could sit upon the island, "Uncle Finn, Auntie Rachel, and Aiden are gonna love it!"

Blaine chuckled and hummed his agreement as he poured the cake mix into the pan and placed it carefully into the oven.

"So, Ms. Sophie, what do you suggest we d-," he cut himself off quickly when he saw Sophie at her spot on the counter with her head in the mixing bowl. He rolled his eyes fondly and slyly snuck up behind his daughter.

"What are you doing," he yelled and started tickling her sides.

There was a loud 'thump' as the bowl hit the tile floor and an even louder shriek of 'Daddy, stop!' from Sophie. He finally gave in a few moments later and moved back around the island to pick up a kitchen rag so he could start cleaning Sophie and the floor.

After the kitchen and Sophie were all cleaned up, Blaine gently placed his daughter back on the ground and guided her into the living room.

"You wanna watch a movie, Sophie," he asked and walked over to the wall of movies Blaine and Kurt had collected over the years.

"Nemo, Nemo, Nemo," Sophie chanted.

She ran off down the hallway towards her room. When she came back she was armed with her blanket and stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm. She hopped up on the couch and snuggled into Blaine's side.

"Ready," she announced and cuddled her rabbit against her chest.

Blaine pressed play on the DVD remote and rested his feet on the coffee table, relaxing back into the sofa and watching as Nemo's father yelled at him to "get back here, right now!". A few minutes later they both heard the familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Papa's home," Sophie screamed and pushed her blanket off of her. She pitter-pattered all the way down the entrance hallway and into Kurt's arms. "Papa," she wailed happily and threw her arms around Kurt's neck.

"Hey, baby girl," Kurt greeted, "What did you and Daddy do today?"

"First he picked me up from pre-school, then we came home and played dress up and Barbies, and _then_ we made a chocolate cake for Auntie Rachel's special dinner tonight," she explained wildly.

Kurt watched his daughter in amusement and set her down on the ground, brushing her bangs back from her forehead. "Sounds fun," he said and leaned down to kiss her nose.

She giggled and ran back into the living room to finish watching her movie. Kurt watched his daughter and sighed blissfully before walking off to the kitchen to finally put down the grocery bag he had placed on his arm.

He had started putting everything away when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and a mouth at his ear.

"Hello, gorgeous," Blaine drawled and pressed a kiss just behind Kurt's ear, "How was work?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. He put the box of speghetti noodles down on the counter and turned around in Blaine's grip. He huffed out a huge breath and let his head rest against Blaine's shoulder. "Stressful," he said and lifted his head up, pouting slightly.

"Awwh, baby," Blaine laughed and tightened his grasp on Kurt's waist. He kissed Kurt, adding a very exaggerated "mwah" to the end of it, and started pulling Kurt towards the living room where Sophie was currently dancing around the room with her stuffed bunny. They both laughed and settled back onto the couch.

Blaine pulled Kurt into him and began massaging his neck, trying to work out the knots he could feel there. Kurt moaned softly and closed his eyes. He let his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder and melted into Blaine's touch. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and turned his head towards Blaine.

"Mm, you're amazing," he said and smiled up at Blaine.

"You're just realizing this now," Blaine teased and kissed Kurt deeply, earning an "Ew!" from Sophie. He laughed and pulled away from the kiss. He rested his chin on top of Kurt's head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sophie gasped as she finally stopped twirling, falling lightly on her butt. She quickly shook it off and stood back up. She walked over to Kurt and climbed onto his lap and bounced up and down. "Papa, you have to help me get ready for Auntie Rachel's dinner," she persisted. To get her point across she started lightly poking him in the stomach. "C'mon, Papa!" With one last poke to his stomach, Sophie bolted off his lap and down the hallway towards her room.

Kurt sighed, "And here I was, thinking I could relax for just a little longer."

Blaine smiled empathetically and pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt made to get up and trudged towards Sophie's room. When he walked in he saw Sophie dressed in one of her play princess gowns, pearls haning off her neck, and shiny sequined heels on her feet. On top of her head was a bright pink sun hat that hung down into her face and over her eyes. He laughed quietly and walked farther into the room. He came up behind her and took the necklace and hat off her head.

He opened her closet door and pulled out a simple, white, speghetti-strap dress with a little bow in the corner. "Change out of that, and into this, please baby, we only have a few minutes before we need to leave," he told her.

He looked back over to see Sophie with her arms stuck above her head. "A little help," she huffed and flailed her arms around for emphasis.

He turned to help her carefully out of the dress, trying to avoid pulling the clip-on earrings that were attached to her ears. Once everything was finally off he sat down on the bed and began to help her maneuver the dress onto her little body.

After fighting with the dress for quite sometime, what with Sophie's wiggling body, he finally breathed out a sigh of relief and got up to exchange her clip on earrings for some real ones. They were small little things, no bigger than the head of a push pin, but they accented the dress perfectly.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and pointed to the open spot on the floor, "Sophie, come kneel here so I can fix your hair," he instructed.

She hurriedly scurried over and kneeled daintily in between Kurt's legs. In a few minutes time Sophie came running out of her room and into the kitchen with her curly brown pigtails swinging behind her.

"Daddy, do I look pretty," she asked Blaine. She twirled in a circle, her dress flying in a big poof around her body.

"Gorgeous, baby girl," Blaine smiled and playfully tugged on one of her curls. He turned back to the cake he was currently frosting and started putting little swirls around the edge. Once he was satisfied with how it looked, he finally put the cover over it and turned back to Sophie who was gazing longingly at the cake. He chuckled, "You'll get to have some soon enough sweetie."

She just sighed dramatically and rested her head on her hand.

Kurt finally came out of their bedroom dressed in a simple black button-down with a grey vest on top, paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and black dress shoes. "Ready," he announced proudly and tucked a stray hair back in it's place.

Sophie hopped down off the counter and ran towards the front door, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing in the kitchen.

"Why did you dress her like that?"

"What do you mean? That's how she always dresses.."

Blaine huffed out a laugh stared at the floor. "I know, but just seeing her tonight, it made think that next year she's going to start school, and then she's going to be getting her first boyfriend, and graduating. And then she's going to go off to college, and what are we going to do then, Kurt? She's going to find someone and get married, and start her own family, and she's growing up too fast!"

Kurt stared at him, slightly amused. He moved forward and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Awe, baby, you still have fourteen years before you get to start worrying," he laughed, "Now c'mon, I left the keys in the ignition and I don't feel safe with her in there alone." He kissed Blaine quickly and picked both of their coats off the back of the couch.

Blaine picked up the cake and shut the kitchen light off with his elbow, following Kurt out and into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been getting messages for the past few months now asking me to update this story. Even though I thought I was done with it, I've been getting ideas and so I decided I'm most likely just going to turn this into a bunch of drabbles about Klaine and their daughter (I probably won't go in order- her age will skip around a bit, and I may add some more kids down the line). **

* * *

Kurt had just finished getting settled again when another cry came through the baby monitor. He groaned into his pillow and poked Blaine in the side. "It's your turn," he said and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Mmm, but m'so tired..," he grumbled but put on his robe anyways.

He crossed the hall into the nursery to see his newborn baby girl squirming in her crib.

"Awh, what's the matter, sweetie," he cooed and lifted her into his arms. He carried her over to the changing table and gently laid her down. Blaine unsnapped the onesie and felt the diaper. "No wonder you're so grouchy," he said to himself as he took off the dirty diaper.

After getting her cleaned up and into some new pajamas he sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and soothed her back to sleep with a lullaby.

Blaine felt her little hand go limp around his finger and pressed a kiss to the fine hairs on her head. He was just dozing off himself when he was rocked backwards. His eyes shot open to reveal a sleepy looking Kurt.

"It's been 45 minutes, Blaine, I was getting a little worried."

"What? Oh, sorry, I'm just so _exhausted_," he whined and let his head fall back with a _thud_.

Kurt gave him a sympathetic pout and took Sophie into his arms to bring her back to her crib. He smoothed a finger over the back of her chubby hand and kissed her button-nose.

Once he was sure she would be settled for the next few hours he walked back over to where Blaine was sleeping again. He sat down in his lap and brushed back a curl that had fallen into his face. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "C'mon, sleepyhead," he whispered in his ear, "let's get you back to bed; you're the one who has to work in the morning."

He stood and pulled Blaine up with him. Once they were back to their bedroom and settled in Kurt set the alarm clock to the appropriate time and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, back to chest.

"Goodnight."

"Mmph, g'night."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I already posted a chapter earlier today, but I had the lovely **_**Olivia Marie 20**_** message me with this cute little prompt, so this chapter is dedicated to her. (:**

* * *

Kurt had just finished stiring the mac-and-cheese for Sophie when he felt his pant leg being pulled. He looked down to see his five year old daughter staring up at him.

"Daddy, can I go play outside?"

He smiled and smoothed down one of her hair. "I wish, baby, but you have to eat lunch, and the weatherman said it's supposed to only get up into the fourty's today. Plus we have a really bad thunderstorm coming."

"But daddy," she started to whine.

"But nothing," he interrupted her with a stern tone.

It was dead silent until he heard the high-pitched cries from Sophie. He sighed, turned off the stove, and crouched down to comfort his daughter. "Sophie, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get sick," he tried to speak over her wails, but it just made her cry harder.

He reached out to pull her into his arms but refrained, remembering what one of his parenting books said about letting temper tantrums run their course, and soon the child will tire themselves out. Kurt reluctantly stood back up and made his way into the living room.

He picked up one of the books off of the coffee table and began reading. He was just getting to the third chapter when he heard the soft patter of little feet on the carpet. He looked up from his book and saw Sophie, red-faced and rubbing her fist against her eyes.

"W-Why did you leave me, Daddy?" she hiccoughed, "I wasn't trying to make you angry, I just wanted to go play! I'm sorry!"

Kurt shut his book and put it back where he found it before hiking up Sophie into his lap. He wiped away the last of her tears with his thumb. "No, baby girl, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that and made you cry. You were just asking a question, and I got a little upset, but you have to understand that no means no. What if you went outside and got sick, hm? Then what would I do. I'm just trying to protect you, Soph."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her tear-stained face there. "I'm still sorry for making you mad," she whispered.

He clucked his tongue and sat back on the couch, cuddling her to his chest. "I'm not mad, Sophie. I just got a little frustrated, that's all. I could never be mad at you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, how about we go and clean you up, and then we'll watch any movie you want? How does that sound?"

"Can I even eat my mac-and-cheese in the living room?" she asked.

Kurt internally winced, but nodded anyways. "...You can even eat your mac-and-cheese in the living room."

Sophie immediately cheered up and sat up on Kurt's stomach. He laughed and let Sophie down so he could lead her to her room.

After cleaning her up and changing her snot-covered t-shirt they walked back downstairs and got settled on the couch. Sophie decided she wanted to watch Tangled so Kurt put it into the DVD player, and set off on making Sophie some new lunch.

He was spooning macaroni into Sophie's princess bowl when the phone rang. He set the pot back down on the burner and scurried over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," came the smooth voice over the speaker.

Kurt smiled and leaned his shoulder against the wall, watching Sophie sway along to the songs in the movie.

"Hey," he breathed back.

"So how has your day off with Sophie been?" Blaine asked.

"Er, it was a little iffy this morning, but we got everything resolved, and now she's watching Tangled and getting ready to eat her lunch."

"Sounds like fun," Blaine said with mock enthusiasm, "but, uhm, no, that's not why I called you...What would you say to me coming home for lunch?"

Kurt pretended to mull over the idea in his head. "Well I guess I wouldn't be terribly opposed to the idea," he chuckled.

"Good, because I'm already in the elevator and have some delicious Italian from that little place down the road. Care to join me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just get in the house, goofball."

He hung up the phone and took Sophie's lunch in to her. "Guess what, baby? Daddy's coming to eat lunch with us today!" Kurt announced.

Sophie's face lit up and she clapped her hands.

"I'm home," they both heard Blaine shout from the hallway.

"Daddy!" Sophie screamed and hopped into Blaine's arms.

Blaine smiled and placed her on her hip. "You're getting way to big for this, Sophie." he groaned and pretended to drop her.

Sophie let out a short scream and giggled into Blaine's neck. Kurt walked up behind her and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"Do you need help with the Italian?" he asked, but took the bag out of Blaine's hand anyways.

"Thanks," Blaine mouthed over Sophie's head.

Kurt nodded and brought the food into the kitchen. He heard the joyous laughs from his daughter and husband as they acted out the scenes together. When everything was separated onto plates Kurt walked back into the living room and placed Blaine's plate on his lap.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart, you didn't have to do that," Blaine said and pressed a short kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt waved a hand and kissed Blaine back. They both laid back on the couch, relaxing and eating and laughing as they watched Sophie dance around the living room to _I See The Light _with her stuffed bear.

* * *

**I know the ending was kind of sudden, but I just really wanted to fill this prompt because it was **_**so cute **_**and I couldn't pass it up. **

**Thanks for all the love, support, reviews, favorites, follows, etc.**

**- Autumn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this prompt off of the **_**30 Day Drabble Challenge**_**- I am so original. \o/**

**^ That was sarcasm by the way.  
**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine rushed through the hospital's hallways, getting bombarded with the smell of antiseptics and cleaning supplies. They stopped at the nearest nurses station and were met with concerned looks.

"Can we help you?" The auburn-haired lady behind the counter asked them.

"We..We're here to see..Santana Lopez," Blaine panted out as he leaned heavily against the desk.

She sat down in one of the office chairs and typed something into the computer. She tapped her long, manicured fingernails on the desk while she waited for her information to pull up.

"Ah, Santana Lopez," she said after a few minutes, "she's in the Maternity Ward, room 207."

Kurt immediately took off in the direction of the elevators.

"Thank you..." Blaine began.

"Hm? Oh, Jane."

Blaine smiled kindly at her. "Thank you, Jane."

Kurt was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, waiting for Blaine to hurry up. Once he finally stepped inside he removed his hands off of the doors and pressed the button for Floor 2.

When the ding sounded to let them know they were on the right floor, they both shot out of the elevator.

"207, 207, 207..." Blaine repeated to himself, "Ah, 207. Right here, Kurt."

Kurt stopped abruptly and his frantic look melted into a grin. He slid in front of Blaine and slowly turned the door-knob.

When they entered the room, they noticed how horribly cliche it was. The same outdated art work on the wall, boring, white walls, and uncomfortable plastic chairs scattered all throughout the room. Then their eyes fell upon the hospital bed where Santana sat cradling a small, blue blanket. Brittany sat asleep in an arm chair with Sophie curled into her chest.

They were both out celebrating their anniversary when Blaine got the call that Santana had gone into labor, and Brittany was rushing her to the hospital.

Kurt felt his eyes tear up and he wrapped himself around Blaine's arm. Santana finally looked up from the bundle in her arms.

"Hey daddies, come meet your son," she laughed and gestured to the baby she was holding.

Kurt bit his lip, inched closer and pulled up one of the plastic chairs by the side of the bed. He leaned into the bedside and rested his head on his arms. Blaine set down near Kurt's head and gently took the baby from Santana. Kurt allowed Blaine his time with the baby and instead focused on Santana.

He took a hold of her hand and blinked up at her. "How are you feeling?"

Santana shrugged. "Sore, tired, ready to go home; but it isn't like I haven't done this before," she said and smoothed down Sophie's hair, who had carefully removed herself from Brittany's lap and walked over to the other side of the bed.

She smiled at Santana as her and Kurt chuckled lightly.

"And how are you feeling, baby?" he asked and held his hand out to her.

Sophie walked over and climbed into Kurt's lap. "I'm tired and want to go home. It's nice having a new baby brother and all, but I hate hospitals. They're so boring," she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek. "We can go home in a few minutes, I just want to see your brother. You know it's very exciting for me, too."

Blaine was knocked out of his trance when he felt the bed dip next to him. He turned his head and looked at Kurt, smiling and laughing at himself.

Kurt playfully held out his hands for his son, and Blaine passed the bundle to him with a peck on the lips. He put his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer.

"He has your nose," Blaine whispered and rested his head on his shoulder.

Kurt blushed and brushed his index finger along the baby's nose.

Their moment of silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Sorry for interrupting," the nurse apologized, "I'm just here to check Santana's vitals."

Blaine nodded his forgiveness and returned his attention to the baby.

"So what are you going to name him?" they heard the nurse ask them as she wrote Santana's heart rate down on her clipboard.

"How did you..?" Blaine started and glanced at Santana.

She waved him off with her hand. "Since I was in too much pain to say anything, Brittany explained the whole situation."

They both nodded again and turned their attention to the nurse.

"We don't actually know. I mean, we've been bouncing around names, but we aren't really-" Blaine told her.

"Cameron," Kurt shot in, "Cameron Bentley Hummel-Anderson." He looked at Blaine and gave a shy smile.

They all laughed. "Okay, well, Santana, you seem to be doing great, and you should be out of here in the next couple days. As for you two, good luck." the nurse winked and left the room.

After a few minutes Santana dozed off and only left Sophie, Blaine, and Kurt awake.

"Can I hold Cameron, Daddy?" Sophie asked softly from the chair.

Kurt grinned and slowly placed the newborn in her lap. Sophia giggled and softly petted the small hairs on Cameron's head.

"He's so tiny," she whispered in awe.

Kurt and Blaine laughed and shared a smile. Kurt leaned into Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"And he's all ours," he smiled up at him.

Blaine grinned back and leaned down to meet him for a kiss.

* * *

**The prompt was simply- _Beginning_. **

**So I took that and made it so that they were expecting a newborn baby. **

**Oh, when you guys click on the story, the 'cover-art' should be a little girl. And no, it's not just to fill in the blank; that's how I picture Sophie in her younger years.  
**

**Once again, thanks for all the support!**

**- Autumn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is yet another prompt from the ever-so-lovely **_**Olivia Marie 20**_**. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The Thanksgiving of 2033 was...chaotic, to say the least. Carole couldn't find her great-grandmother's cookbook, the turkey was burning, Sophie wouldn't stop running around the house; taking bits and pieces of every finished plate set out on the counter as she passed, Cameron wouldn't stop screaming because he was scared of Burt and Carole's dog, Pepper, Kurt's insane aunt wouldn't stop badgering him about what ingredients to add to the potato salad, and to top it all off Blaine's homemade, White Chocolate Macadamia Nut cookies kept disappearing in twos.

Kurt was about to lose it when he heard the kitchen door open.

"Hey Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt snapped and slammed the knife down on the cutting board.

Blaine paused, "Uhm...sorry...I was just going to ask if you knew where my cookies kept going to, but if you're that upset I can just..go.."

Kurt turned around and latched onto Blaine's wrist, pulling him closer. He shook his head. "No," he sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, "It's just, it's Cameron's first Thanksgiving and I want it to be perfect, but everybody keeps shouting and it's so crazy, and I can't _focus_-" he cut himself off with a sob and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine cooed and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. He kissed his temple and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "Cameron's going to have the best first Thanksgiving any baby has ever had, but you just need to focus on what _you _need to get done. Don't worry about anybody else."

Kurt listened to Blaine and let himself calm down a bit. He nodded against his shoulder and picked his head up, wiping tears off of his face. "You're right. Focus on myself, don't let anybody else get in the way.." he repeated and turned back around to cut the celery again.

There was a comfortable silence between them until Blaine spoke up. "But uhm...Kurt?"

Kurt inhaled through his nose and counted to ten. "Yeah, babe?"

"..._Have_ you seen where my cookies have been going?"

Kurt turned his head when he heard the kitchen door open just enough to let a eight-year-old Sophie in. She put a finger to her lips and tip-toed behind Blaine. She crossed over to the island and snatched up one of Blaine's cookies, stuffing half of it in her mouth.

Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and faced Blaine. "Uhm, no, sorry...I-I don't believe I have," he tried to keep his laughter in check. It all went downhill when he saw Sophie making faces behind Blaine's back, as if mocking him about his problem. He broke out into a fit of giggles and hid his mouth behind his hands.

"What are you laughing so hard at?" Blaine asked with a confused chuckle.

Just then Sophie's gestures and faces stopped, she stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth, and took off across the kitchen. Blaine twisted on his heel to see Sophie trying to sneak out of the room.

"Sophie Marie Hummel-Anderson, get back here!"

Sophie jumped and wheeled herself around, guilty looking smile plastered onto her face. "Hi, daddy!" she said, crumbs falling from her mouth.

Blaine nodded and stepped closer. "Have _you_ been eating my cookies, little miss?"

Sophie's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No.." she murmured, only to have more cookie crumbs fall.

"Oh, okay...then, why are there little pieces of white chocolate all over your shirt? Hm?"

She shrugged and was finally able to swallow the cookie in mouth. "I don't know Daddy, must have been Cameron. Or great-uncle Stan, you know how nobody likes him, and he never listens!"

Blaine finally gave up with the games. "Sophie, tell me the truth or after Thanksgiving dinner you'll get sent upstairs. No computer, tv, nothing."

Sophie shook her head frantically and her big eyes started to tear up. "No, Daddy, please. _I_ ate the cookies! They just looked so good, and they tasted so yummy that I didn't want anybody else to have one, so I tried to eat them so they were all gone, but I'm sorry, Daddy, I swear!" she cried.

Blaine scooped her up into a hug and kissed her hair. "Shh, baby, shh. Everything's fine. Thank you for telling me the truth though. It's never right to tell a lie."

Sophie nodded and nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "Can I have a nap before dinner starts?" she mumbled.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," Blaine agreed and carried her up to the guest room.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I changed the cookie flavor, and I forgot to add the cookie-monster line, but I hope you like it anyways! (:**

**Thanks for all the support! **

**- Autumn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is another drabble prompt I got off of the _30 Day Drabble Challenge_, and the theme is _Restless_. This one is most likely going to be super short, but I hope you just enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was awoken out of his sleep by little pushes and pulls vibrating through his whole body. He gently shook the hand off, yawned, and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him into his chest, nuzzling into the smooth skin of his neck.

He was just getting comfortable again when he heard whimpers and felt the bed dip next to him. The shakes returned and he finally cracked one eye open and turned to face the interruption. The last thing he expected was to see Sophie, tears streaming down her face and Ooboo, the stuffed black lab clutched to her chest.

He immediately sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. 4:20 a.m. Blaine sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Sophie crawled across the bed and cuddled into Blaine's side. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

She looked up at him with a frightened face. "I-I had another nightmare, Daddy. I dreamed that I woke up and nobody was home, and I waited and waited and waited and you guys never came. I didn't know what to do, and I got scared so I had to come check. Oh, Daddy, I'm so glad you're okay," she cried and buried her face in Blaine's chest.

He rubbed her arm soothingly and pulled her into his lap. "Everything is fine, sweet girl. Your daddy and I are never going to leave you, okay? You never have to worry about that."

Sophie nodded against him and wiped her tear-stained face on his shirt. "C-Can I sleep in here tonight? Please?"

Blaine smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Sure thing, bee."

He laid back down and scooted to let Sophie have enough room between him and Kurt. She carefully wrapped her little arms around Kurt's sleeping form and snuggled her face into his back.

Blaine moved closer and wrapped an arm around both of them, kissing Sophie's temple and Kurt's neck.

"Goodnight, Sophie," Blaine whispered around a yawn.

"'Night, Daddy," Sophie muttered drowsily.

* * *

**Aaaaand, that's it. \o/**

**I'm trying to make it so I get a drabble done everyday, so that's why some of them seem so short.**

**Thanks for all the support, lovelies!**

**- Autumn.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I found another prompt that I thought I could do on the 30 Day Drabble Challenge. **

**(It's a bit of an angsty one, folks!)**

**So, heeere we go!**

* * *

The sounds of airplanes taking off and passerby mulling around were nothing but background noise to Kurt as he held on tightly to his husband, bunchy army uniform clutched in between his hands.

There wasn't that much time left until Blaine had to get on the plane that would ship him back to Afghanistan for another eight months. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder and fought back the tears welling up in his eyes.

Blaine comfortingly rubbed his back and pulled him closer to his body. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart, I'll be there and back before you even know it. We've done this before."

Kurt only let out a strangled laugh and looked up at Blaine. "I know, but even after all these tours I still ask myself if this will be the one. The one that finally kills you," he sobbed and shook his head, "I never want to get that letter telling me that you aren't coming home."

Blaine let a few of his own tears fall and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "You won't, baby. I'll try to be the safest I can, so I can come back to you and our family."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said and sealed it with a kiss.

Kurt kissed him back and finally pushed him away, "Now go say goodbye to your daughter."

Blaine smiled and turned to his now thirteen-year-old daughter, who had tears streaming down her face. Blaine opened up his arms to her. "C'mere, baby girl."

Sophie moved forward and hugged Blaine with so much force they were almost knocked backwards. "I don't want you to go," she cried.

He smoothed down her hair and kissed the crown of her head. "I know, darling, but think of all the wonderful things I'm doing for our country."

She nodded against him but her words said otherwise, "I don't care. I know I'm growing up and a teenager now, but I need my dad here with me, and how am I supposed to do that if they take him away?"

They made the announcement for Blaine's plane to board and he felt a tear slip down his cheek and catch in Sophie's hair. He wiped it away and tried to tell her differently. "Very quickly, I'm going to tell you what I told your Papa," he began, "You'll never have to worry about me not coming home, because even though we're doing a tough job, they try to keep us the safest we can be. Everything will be fine, and I'll come home to you guys just as planned in eight months."

Sophie looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You promise?"

He grinned and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly to his chest, "I promise."

* * *

**Short but angsty! **

**If you guys want a continuation later on for this, let me know! I'll be happy to do it. **

**Thanks for the support!**

**- Autumn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is another prompt from **_**Olivia Marie 20**_**, so go thank her for all these wonderful ideas.**

**And I want to say sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been so busy with school; midterns just came out last week, so it's been hard, and I've been really sick what with a sprained ankle and a head cold/sinus infection. **

**Please forgive me, I promise I won't take that long again.**

* * *

"C'mon, baby, just step out on the ice," Kurt encouraged his little girl.

Sophie started sucking on her thumb and stared out at all the people skating back and forth on the ice, going in circles and spinning with an almost practiced ease. She looked back at Kurt and shook her head, "M'scared, Papa.." she murmured.

Kurt bit his lip and held out a hand to her. "There's nothing to be scared about, Sophie, it's just ice. If you fall you have a bunch of layers on to protect you, and you're low to the ground," he giggled to himself as he thought about how his daughter inherited Blaine's height, "Just take one skate around the ice with me. Please?" he pouted and made puppy dog eyes.

He felt some of the ice from the rink being sprayed at him and turned his head to see Blaine coming to a stop.

"Still no luck?"

Kurt shook his head and turned his head to Sophie. "Nope."

Blaine sighed and got down to Sophie's level. "Bee, will you please come skate with Papa and I? You were so excited to go and we bought you ice skates and everything. It can be real fun, watch," he said and skated off to the middle of the rink.

He did a fancy spin and caught himself smoothly with the toe pick at the front of his skate. He glided back over to his daughter and husband and smiled. "See, it can be fun."

Sophie stared up at Blaine and took her thumb out of her mouth. "Okay..but just once, and if I fall it's all your fault!"

Blaine held back a laugh and nodded. "Totally."

He started skating again and Sophie took hold of Kurt's hand. He waited until she stepped onto the ice and slowly began to skate along the edges with her. "You know, I didn't know how to skate until Daddy and I came to New York?"

She glanced up at him, "Really?"

"Mhmm."

They skated a few more meters before Sophie made a judging face and shrugged, "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Kurt chuckled. "See? You're going to be a real pro before you know it."

Both Sophie and Kurt heard a familiar scream and turned their heads just in time to see Blaine skating past. He stopped himself to do another one of his tricks and fell right on his ass.

Kurt and Sophie laughed out loud and skated over to help Blaine up. "Not so cocky now, are ya?"

Blaine playfully glared at him and brushed all of the ice off him. He heard Sophie gasp and looked over to see her already wide eyes fill with awe.

"Daddy, Papa, look it's Santa!" she squealed and jumped up and down, "Can we go see him, please please please?!"

Kurt helped Blaine up and nodded. "Sure, baby."

They each took one of her hands and skated over to the entrance of the ice rink so they could remove their skates. Once Kurt had taken her ice skates off for her, Sophie was off across the lot, pigtails bouncing behind her. Blaine and Kurt laughed at her excitement and made their way over to wait in line with her.

Sophie through herself around Kurt's legs and started babbling, "I can't wait to tell him about all I want for Christmas. New dollies, and a tricycle, and I kind of want a kitty too, Papa."

Kurt softly smiled at her and tightened one of her pigtails. The line moved up and there was only one more kid before Sophie's turn. Once the other little boy was escorted away by one of the elf's Sophie immediately bounded into Santa's lap, her legs swinging back and forth in excitement.

"And what would _you_ want for Christmas, little girl?" the fake Santa asked.

Sophie opened her mouth and looked up at the man before pausing. No words came out of her mouth and soon she began to cry. Kurt glanced back at Blaine to see him gesturing to get her.

Kurt stepped in and picked her up off of Santa's lap. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sniffled. Kurt gently calmed her and rubbed her back.

Blaine saw the old man motioning him over and he hesitantly walked over. He leaned down to hear what the man wanted to say.

"Why don't you sit on the arms of the chair, and then we'll take the picture?" he told him.

Blaine nodded. "One second," he excused himself and walked over to his husband.

He whispered the idea into Kurt's ear and got a nod from him in confirmation.

"Hey Sophie, sweetie, look at me," Kurt said.

Sophie pulled back and rubbed at her eyes. Kurt continued, "We're still going to take the picture with Santa," he shook his head when he saw her eyes get wide but continued, "but, Daddy and I are going to be with you. How's that sound?"

Sophie thought about it for a while before looking at both her dads and shrugging her answer.

Kurt giggled and kissed the top of her head before letting her down. They all walked over to Santa and Blaine and Kurt got settled down on the arms of the chair. The man patted his lap and waited for Sophie to climb up again, but she was still a little hesitant.

Kurt glanced at all of them and got an idea. He leaned down and picked her up again, setting her in his lap instead. She smiled up at him and leaned against his chest.

After the picture was taken Santa tried once again to ask her what she wanted for Christmas.

She started a little and opened her mouth wide, taking a deep breath. "Well..." she began.

Kurt pulled her closer and grinned over her head at Blaine, listening to his little girl prattle on to the man.

* * *

**Wow, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm god awful at endings. **

**So...**

**But I hope you enjoyed it anyways! (:**

**Thanks for all the support, until next time..**

**-Autumn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first up! I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long, but at the time I updated this story, my grades in school were slipping a bit. I had to keep those up, so I put it off. But now I'm on Summer Break now, and you should be getting some more updates if I can keep coming up with ideas. I might be a bit rusty sense I haven't written in so long, so please forgive me.**

**I got inspiration for this one because I have seasonal passes to Universal Studios. In the middle of the park they have this small park area and one time I went there I saw something like in this fic. It was just so cute I couldn't resist writing it.**

* * *

Kurt grinned down at Sophie and Cameron as they jumped up and down after getting off the most recent ride, the Simpsons. Blaine took Sophie's hand as Kurt took hold of Cameron.

"What do you want to do next guys?" he asked them rest of his family as they dodged the other park-goers.

"E.T, E.T!" Sophie shouted and pumped her little fist up in the air.

"Uh, Daddy?" Kurt heard Cameron hum. He looked down to see his son tugging shyly on the hem of his shirt. "..I have to use the potty," he mumbled.

Kurt groaned internally but tightened his grip on Cameron's hand. Blaine must have noticed his husband's frustration. "Kurt, babe, it's fine. Why don't we walk around and check out the place while you take him to the restroom? We'll meet back here and everything will be fine," he compromised.

Kurt nodded and smiled gratefully at Blaine. "Thank you," he mouthed as Cameron started to drag him in the direction of the Men in Black restrooms.

"So, Sophie, what do you want to do? I say we have at least ten minutes," Blaine estimated and looked down at his watch.

They started walking back towards the front of the park, taking a look at all the scenery and rides you could see from their spot. Soon they came across a small, green patch of land and Sophie let out a squeak.

"Look Daddy, It's so pretty!" she hollered excitedly and pointed to all the flowers. "Can we go closer?"

"I don't see why not," he responded, seeing couples walk through the area, and guided Sophie to the entrance.

She took a short sip of water from the water fountain before running back to Blaine, practically leading the way. She stared up in wonder through her round, red, polka-dotted sunglasses. They made laps around the concrete walkway before Sophie started to yawn, her grip loosening on Blaine's finger.

"You wanna go sit, princess?" Blaine asked and picked her up. She nodded against his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, wrapping her small arms around him as he walked over to a shaded patch of grass. He totally ignored the sign telling him to 'KEEP OFF THE GRASS' and laid down carefully, resting Sophie on his chest. It wasn't long until he heard soft snores from below him. He smiled and stroked her hair, closing his own eyes and dozing off for a few minutes.

* * *

Kurt tried to hold in his frustration at his husband as he leaned back against a pole and tapped his foot against the ground. They had agreed to meet here after he and Cameron were done in the restroom but the other half of his family was no where to be found. He had tried texting him three times already and no answer had been returned. Finally he reached out for Cameron's hand again and started walking towards the front of the park to wait.

His eyes narrowed curiously as he saw a small crowd gathered around what seemed to be a closed off area. Kurt politely moved in between the throngs of people to get up to the front. He suddenly stopped when he saw Blaine and Sophie lying on the grass, sound asleep. He couldn't help himself from reaching into his pocket for his phone and snapping a picture.

* * *

**So yes, a little overdue and horribly written, but I couldn't get it out of my head. This is something I did in like twenty minutes unlike the others, oop. **

**(I know it probably has a lot of spelling errors, but I tried to go back and fix them all. If you see that I forgot any, please let me know?)**

**-Autumn.**


End file.
